


lunar

by writer_roha



Series: Astro Bday Project [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, insomniac reader, kind of..dreamy, lapslock, moon spirit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_roha/pseuds/writer_roha
Summary: a nightly visit from the moon himself





	lunar

you met him by the waves. it was twilight, the moon was full, and it was mostly silent; all that could be heard was the graceful wash of the shy water over your toes, the breeze in the grass, and the skittish scratches of graphite on paper. you couldn't sleep. it wasn't the first time. long ago, you had struggled to catch even wisps of sleep- something others seemed to do so easily- but you simply couldn't. after some time, you had come to terms with it, and instead of agonizing over it, you had decided to do something with the extra time on your hands. 

along the way you had met a companion of sorts. the moon. always sitting patiently in the sky, never saying anything at all, but always there; as breathtaking and stoic as it had been every night previous. you weren't exactly sure when you started, but somewhere along the way you had taken to drawing the moon. drawing was something you enjoyed occasionally. it wasn't like you were a heaven-sent artist or anything, but you weren't terrible. it began with little cartoon-ish scribbles of the white cheese wheel in the sky. with each moon phase, you got to know and understand the moon better so your art evolved with it. the waxing or waning of the moon introduced you to a new side of it that you were glad to meet. your sketchbook was overflowing with crowded drawings of the moon and the accompanying stars and the swaying grass. by now, you had thought that you knew every side of the moon there was to know.

you were mistaken.

"i look beautiful in that picture," an inquisitive voice said beside you. and suddenly there was a body next to your's in the sand. toes wiggling in the waves beside you. 

he was glowing; ethereal. his hair was silver and his eyes were all-knowing. he was right beside you; palms pressed into the ground with flecks of sand peppered onto his loose slacks. but it was almost like he wasn't there at all, like he would disappear with a soft swipe of the hand. he touched the earth, but there was something small, but tangible separating his body from ever meeting the surface.

"who are you?" you whispered. perhaps you were dreaming.

his index finger tapped the drawing in your lap. "that's me."

"the moon?"

"something like that," he smiled, "i'm a moon spirit. you can call me bin if you'd like."

"i'm y/n," you blinked, "are you real?"

"well you can see me, can't you?" he chuckled, as if it were commonplace for a man to come into the world seemingly out of thin air and call himself the moon. 

"i can. but how are you the moon when it's in the sky and you're here?" 

"i said i was a spirit. that's my physical body," he pointed up, "and what you see now is a form of my spirit."

out of sheer curiousity, you reached out to touch him. you could feel the fabric of his shirt and the flesh and bone beneath, but at the same time, your hand felt empty. "why are you here then?" you muttered.

"so many questions. can't you just be happy to see me?" he traced a circle in the sand with a light finger. "you're out here almost every night drawing me. it would be almost disrespectful not to pay an admirer a visit." 

"an admirer?" you scoffed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "i'm just passing time."

"well that's neither here nor there. for now, we can say i'm passing time then too. would you like to go somewhere?" bin pushed himself up off the ground and dusted his clothes off. 

"at this hour?" you stood up anyways.

"no better time than now. it's not like i can be out during daylight hours anyway."

"it's too late for me to be out and about," you pondered. nothing was open this late and even though you couldn't sleep, you still lacked the energy to go anywhere far.

"i see. maybe another night then," bin conceded, "may i come inside then? just for a bit." he motioned to your house that sat behind the trees at the end of the beach where sand met earth. 

you felt dazed- maybe due to the the late hour, or maybe because he was stunning- but the absurdity of the situation didn't seem to phase you much as you nodded and motioned for him to follow, sketchbook and shoes in hand. 

the grass underfoot was ticklish and thankfully not harsh enough to be uncomfortable. the porch creaked as you stepped onto it, but it made no sound for bin. 

there was a single light that you left on for yourself in the kitchen, so you made your way there and motioned for bin to take a seat at the counter while you prepared a light snack.

"you live alone then?" he asked, taking a moment to absorb the surroundings of your quaint beach house.

"yes, my grandparents left it to me when i wanted to move out and they could no longer take care of themselves alone out here," you explained then hesitated, "surely you already know this. you must have seen it from the sky."

"i'm the moon, not god," he chuckled.

"right," you hummed. you grabbed some juice from the fridge and poured out two glasses, then split a muffin from the pantry to share. "sorry, i don't know what kind of food the moon likes."

"this is okay," he grinned and took a piece of the muffin before popping it into his mouth.

you were surprised and a bit impressed with yourself when you had managed to maintain your composure around the beautiful spirit. if bin was telling the truth about his identity, then you were in quite a situation. thankfully, you didn't find yourself overthinking too much as your family had raised you on stories of spirits walking the earth. once upon a time, you had even dreamed of one visiting you, but as you grew, you had began to lose belief. 'til now.

"why me?" you asked quietly after setting down your empty glass. you leaned over the counter to inspect him.

"like i said, just visiting an admirer," he mused. his eyes didn't meet your's.

"i can't be the only one on earth drawing pictures of the moon," you countered.

"you're not," he smiled playfully, "but you're definitely the prettiest."

"i guess i'm the one being visited by an admirer then."

"guess so," he shrugged, "can i see your sketchbook?"

you clutched the book closer to your chest defensively, "it's mostly moon drawings, nothing interesting."

"well i don't know if you've heard, but that's right up my alley." his smile was open and friendly. there was nothing to be afraid of. so you slid the book across the counter and into his hands. 

his eyes as he flipped through the first few pages were filled with awe and it made your heart warm. his face was filled with wonder, then it was quizzical, then it was fond; just watching him was entertainment on it's own. his fingers as he turned the pages were gentle and cautious, almost not touching the pages at all. 

once he turned the last page, his eyes turned upwards to you and it took you a moment to decipher the emotion held in his irises. admiration. "that was beautiful," he breathed. 

"you're just saying that because they're of you," you took the sketchbook back into your hands nervously, feeling embarrassed under the weight of the man's gaze.

"no, you don't understand," he pressed, placing a hand over your's lightly, "no one's ever drawn me like that."

"like what?"

"with such," he paused, searching for the perfect word, "love."

perhaps he was right. the fondness you developed for your nightly companion was unlike anything you felt for any other. it made you feel vulnerable in front of the spirit. "i'm glad you liked it."

"i look forward to your next piece," he said sincerely.

 

you talked over tea for a bit longer. somewhere along the way, your conversation moved to your bedroom where the two of you lay side by side on your bed and mused over everything and nothing while gazing up at the empty ceiling. you asked what it was like to be the moon. he answered saying that it was nothing special, but it had its moments. in turn, he asked why you drew him almost every night. Slowly, the barriers fell away and everything came pouring out. you told him about your insomnia and the loneliness and how pretty you found him.

soon enough, you drifted off and he was gone when you woke up. you were almost positive that it was a dream until you saw the little note he left on your nightstand.

"thank you for the snacks and the conversation."

out of pure habit, you let your fingers flit through the pages of your sketchbook and were surprised when you fingers came out lightly dusted in something bright and sparkly. moondust. 

he was real. 

 

that became all the more evident when you heard a tap at your bedroom window deep into the night. a passing thought told you that it was a mere branch in the wind, but you got up to check anyway.

it was bin, kneeling on your roof, looking iridescent. "are you awake?"

"yes," you smiled a bit, unlocking the window to allow the spirit inside. "i don't mean to pry, but why are you here again? have you nowhere else to be?" you asked as he paced over to your bed and sat himself down.

"not really no," bin shrugged, "i just wanted to see you again. do you have any muffins left?"

"i do," you replied, already getting out of your desk to fetch it for him. as you made your way downstairs, he followed close behind you like a stray animal. 

the two of you ate the split muffin in comfortable silence until it was finished. you chuckled a bit to yourself when you saw a stray crumb on the corner of his mouth. you leaned over the counter to brush it away, startling him. "oh thanks."

you didn't know the moon could blush.

"is there anything you'd like to do?" you asked after you put away the dirty dishes. 

"not particularly," bin admitted.

"how about a movie?" 

"oh, i've heard about those," he mused, "sure."

you had forgotten that the moon probably didn't have movies all the way out in space. so you put on a tame disney movie as his introduction to films. 

halfway through the film, instead of sitting on opposite ends of the couch, you found yourself leaning into the moon spirit's side. the atmosphere was easy and light. maybe it was the dim lighting, or perhaps the drowsiness beginning to seep into your bones. but before you knew it, you were kissing him and he was kissing you.

and he was floating.

after you reluctantly pulled away, you were shocked to say the least to see that his body was a couple feet off the ground and his fingers tangled with your's seemed to be the only thing holding him to the earth. 

"ah," he startled, wrenching his fingers from your's and covering his face in embarrassment. "i'm sorry, i shouldn't have done that."

"don't be sorry, i liked it," you hummed, beckoning for him to come back.

"you did? it's not weird because you just met me?" he peered at you from between his fingers.

"it's weird that you're floating, not that you kissed me," you laughed.

instantly, he let himself drop back down onto the floorboards. "sorry, i got excited," he scratched the back of his neck. "so you're okay that i kissed you?"

"yes,"

"then can i do it again?" 

"okay," you smiled as his lips touched your's. you didn't know how to describe how he tasted. a little bit like the muffin you shared earlier, but there was something else. something you couldn't put your finger on. but you liked it. you couldn't deny that his presence seemed to pull a bit at your heart. bin was right, you had just met, but you didn't mind too much. this kiss was the least crazy part of your situation.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!!!!


End file.
